observations
by sessinulover3
Summary: He was a ninja and he was also a genius observing his surrounding came naturally. The fact that his surroundings pretty much revolved around the blonde nin was merely a coincidence.


**Touch**

Naruto Shikamaru observed was a very touchy feely person. The fact that he kept acquiring information about his fellow nin did not bother the shadow nin in the least. He was a ninja and he was also a genius observing his surrounding came naturally. The fact that his surroundings pretty much revolved around the blonde nin was merely a coincidence. After all the wanna be Hokage was a complex being that had many layers that few people thought to look underneath. He was a puzzle an enigma and Shikamaru loved a good puzzle next to cloud watching of course.

Iruka

Iruka and Naruto were very close Shikamaru observed as an orange blur came out of nowhere and pounced on the academy instructor startling everyone in the surrounding area except Iruka. Shikamaru decided that Iruka sensei must have a special sense when it came to Naruto's chakra because although Naruto's chakra is quite large and hard to miss, when Naruto decided to hide it no one in the village except probably the chuunin could find him. Kind of like how a mother always seemed to know where their young are, He certainly was protective enough. Shikamaru tried and failed to suppress a shudder Iruka in mother hen mode was a scary sight. Shikamaru remembered when he was younger watching as the merchants seemed to kick the blonde out of their shops and those who would serve him used outrageous prizes. Looking at the crying blonde felt something in himself break as he was about to walk over and help his fellow classmate Iruka sensei approached and picked up the crying child and looked at the merchant the look on his face and the killer intent he released had everyone tuning pale. Shikamaru shuddered again some things were better not remembered. As Shikamaru watched the duo walk away Iruka sensei listening patiently to Naruto's ramblings and occasionally adding a comment he couldn't help but notice that they seemed to be like any other family.

Sasuke

"ne ne Sasuke-teme you promised you would spar with me today." Naruto yelled breaking through the crowds of fangirls surrounding the young Uchiha a feat in itself. Although the Uchiha usually glared and hned and pushed at the person who dared get into his personal space, Shikamaru noted how different it was with Naruto. The older boy simply smirked at the younger boy and said, "Looking for a beat down so early in the day dobe?". With that said the boy put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away with Naruto latched onto his neck yelling profanities in his ear the entire way to the training ground. Shikamaru's brow furrowed with puzzlement why did the Uchiha treat Naruto differently? Shikamaru supposed it was because Naruto treated Sasuke as a human being and didn't worship him as the villagers did. Because of his position in the shadows only Shikamaru saw that as soon as they were away from the crowd Sasuke softened and spoke, "You are late otouto, did anything happen?" worry colouring his voice. "No Ani. Iruka sensei came over with my allowance so we could go grocery shopping." The Uchiha relaxed and nodded and the duo continued on their way in relaxed silence. Well that solved that question. There was more to those two's rivalry than met the eye. They were brothers.

Sakura

"Itai Sakura-chan why are you hitting me?" Shikamaru opened his eyes from the tree he was currently sleeping in at the sound of that voice. "That's what you get for training so hard you break your hand. Now shut up and let me heal you." The forest was quite till Sakura spoke again, "Is that what really happened Ruto you promised you would tell us if the village was giving you trouble." She stated gently now admiring her work. Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly," Yea its the truth Sakura-chan. Sakura looked at her teammate closely for any signs of a lie but seemed to be satisfied because she let go of the blonde's hand and announced she had finished. "Thanks Sakura-chan ."Naruto exclaimed hugging the girl. "Che baka." Sakura sighed but she didnt move out of the embrace instead she hugged him back. Shikamaru almost fell out of the tree what was going on. He supposed she warmed up to him now that he had stopped asking her for dates in fact he couldn't remember the last time Naruto had exclaimed his eternal love for the girl. Shikamaru did not know why he felt strangely glared of the fact. Naruto stood up preparing to walk away but Sakura grabbed his hand, " promise you would be careful," she whispered. " Promise Sakura neechan." Naruto said just as softly disappearing into the bush. Another piece of the puzzle fell into place, she was his sister.

Kakashi

Kakashi Shikamaru muse was a member of team 7 that Naruto didn't touch. Watching as the mentor and student walked to the hokage tower together both were relaxed and talking. Judging by the quite concentration on Naruto's face it was probably about a new jutsu. Shikamaru knew that Kakashi had an aversion to spontaneous methods of affection that Naruto was known for because of is days in the ANBU. Shikamaru shrugged as he looked closely at the two, although the two weren't touching they walked quite close together. He supposed that Naruto knew that two because as the pair reached their destination Naruto waited patiently as the Kakashi ruffled his sunshine locks and poofed away. Seeing the interaction caused another memory to flash at the forefront of his mind. A young Naruto entered the academy with an ANBU escort. The ANBU whispered something to the now pale instructor and pointed to a tree just outside the classroom. The wolf mask then turned to a patiently waiting Naruto and ruffled his hair and poofed away. Shikamaru's eyes widened in realisation Kakashi had known Naruto for a long time. Just as Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away he faulted mid step, Naruto he realised was the only person he had ever seen the copy-nin touch out of combat and training.

Now that Shikamaru had catalogued were team 7 and Iruka-sensei fit into Naruto's life as his family he wondered about the rest of Naruto's friends.

Team 8

Team 8 was walking in front of Shikamaru and his team on the way to the Hokage's tower when Akamaru suddenly bolted and ran around the corner with Kiba rushing after him. As the rest of the group rushed after Kiba they saw Akamaru being held by a laughing Naruto who was being enthusiastically licked in the face. Kiba relaxed as soon as he recognised Naruto, "You trying to steal my dog fox-face?" Kiba yelled good naturedly "What are you talking about dog-breath Akamaru ran to me, it's not my fault that your dog would choose the Uzumaki awesomeness over you." Naruto crowed back and soon the two were involved in a brawl in the middle of the street with Akamaru barking out encouraged. The fight was broken by an irritated Sasuke, "Dobe stop wasting time or we we'll be late and end up getting all the bad missions." He said as he pulled the apart. "Hey that's where we're going too," Kiba exclaimed dusting himself off and slinging an arm around the Naruto he herded the younger male forward as the heads bowed together and started discussing something in quite whispers occasionally punctuated with devious snickers. "Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered figured those two were planning a prank, you could not have those two in the same vicinity without some kind of mayhem occurring. As he looked at the two again Shikamaru decided that Kiba was Naruto's best friend.

Shikamaru was surprised as he saw Naruto break away from Kiba after stopping Kiba from stepping on something. Shikamaru watched as Naruto approached Shino and placed what Shikamaru assumed was a bug into Shino's now outstretched palm. Shikamaru's brow furrowed because of Naruto leaving and rejoining Kiba he continued walking next to Shino keeping a constant stream of chatter and occasionally tugging on Shino's sleeve when he felt that the older boy wasn't listening. He was surprised when he heard Shino's low murmur interrupt the constant chatter whatever Shino said was too low for anyone to hear but it must have been funny because the blonde burst into laughter using Shino as support. Shikamaru and everyone except team 8 stared at the spectacle and shrugged who knew Shino had a sense of humour. Naruto was one of the few people outside of Kiba who would have a conversation or most correctly ongoing dialogue since Shino's silence and bugs creaped people out.

As soon as Naruto had collected himself he skipped forward and he landed next to a silent Hinata who noticed Naruto grinning at her proceeded to eep and faint, Naruto barely caught her. Kurenai noticing her unconscious student grabbed her from a confused Naruto and went ahead to the tower. To Hinata Naruto was her crush.

Team 10

Just then Sakura and Ino's argument which had been background till now escalated and judging by the ear piercing screeches it was about hair colour. All the boys had now shrunk into themselves in hopes of avoiding notice so that they wouldn't be roped into what they otherwise viewed pointless argument. Naruto because of the episode with Hinata and his orange jumpsuit never had a chance, two pairs of eyes zeroed in on their prey and Naruto let out an audible gulp while the rest of the boys shook their head in pity and relief. "Naru-chan," The voices began in unison deceptively sweet. "Yes." Naruto answered tentatively. "What's the best hair colour pink or blonde?" "umm..." Naruto stammered uncertainly shifting from foot to foot. "Naruto what's your hair colour?" Ino asked the normally confident blonde. "Uh blonde." "Aha, i was right forehead even Naruto agrees with me."Ino crowed victoriously. "You cheated Ino-pig besides everyone knows blondes are stupid." Sakura said huffily. "Hey!" the two blondes yelled affronted. "PSSH you know what i smell Naruto?" Ino asked flicking her bangs away from her face. "Yea Ino-chan?" Naruto replied now flipping his short bangs out of his eyes. "Jealousy. After all you know what they say..." Ino said trailing off. "Blondes have more fun." Naruto said grinning. "Right Naru-chan." Ino replied hooking her arm round Naruto's as the two walked away from a now laughing Sakura noses stuck in the air. As the two walked past the flower shop a plant caught Naruto's eye and the two stayed behind discussing what type it was and how best to look after it. At a yell from Chouji the two ran two catch up with Naruto promising to come by later to help Ino with the shop. Shikamaru frowned in contemplation one of the Naruto's layers were revealed yet again. Naruto and Ino fellow blondes and plant lovers.

While Shikamaru had been deep in thought he had failed to realise there was a rude teen bullying Chouji so he was too late to the F word had already been uttered and before he could intervene he was surprised to see a tanned arm with an orange sleeve tug at Chouji's he didn't here what was said but the result was a laughing Chouji challenging Naruto to an eating contest. As Shikamaru reached his he heard Naruto agree shake Chouji's hand throw his arm around him and steer him towards the ramen bar. "Chouji, Naruto," Ino yelled "we have no time to eat," but the two didn't seem to hear her as the continued in their way. "Shikamaru, do something." Ino yelled exasperated. Shikamaru tugged both the boys shirts as soon as his hand touched Naruto he flinched and leaped away and put Chouji between him and Shikamaru. Naruto covered this up by starting a conversation with him, Shikamaru looked at Chouji to see if he had noticed anything but his large friend was oblivious and as the teams finally reached the tower Shikamaru was now certain of one thing Naruto didn't like touching. As this realisation hit other things he had never noticed like how Naruto always had someone between them and if he couldn't they were always two feet apart.

After weeks of puzzling this out and not getting anywhere near a solution Shikamaru finally decided to confront Naruto. The fact that he was strangely hurt and fearful that Naruto didn't consider him a friend didn't help his disposition at all. His teammates were starting to worry he hadn't muttered the word troublesome in that week. Shikamaru began looking for Naruto the first place being Ichiraku's and as he predicted the blonde was there but he was surrounded by his team mates so he couldn't talk to him then. Shikamaru's shoulders drooped even more if that was possible and just as he was about to turn around and leave Naruto spotted him, "Hey Shika, didn't know you liked ramen where's Chouji he owes me an eating contest."Naruto yelled grinning up at him. Shikamaru searched Naruto's eyes for any sign of hate but found none it seemed that Naruto was generally happy to see him then why did he flinch whenever Shikamaru got near. Snapping out of his thoughts he saw Naruto still waiting for a reply, "Clan meeting." He stated and then throwing caution to wind asked, "Hey Naruto, can i talk to you?" Naruto looked surprised, "Uh sure Shika." He replied throwing some money on the bench, "Bye guys. Thanks old man." Naruto yelled as he hopped off the stool. Sticking his hands behind his head and squinting his eyes Naruto turned to his companion. "Wassup Shika?"

Naruto wondered what this was all about shrugging his shoulders Naruto figured Shikamaru would tell him when he was ready so the two continued on in silence. Shikamaru frowned then spoke his heart in his throat, "Naruto, Do you hate me?" "Wah?" Naruto yelled stumbling with arms flailing wildly, "Why would you even think that!" Naruto yelled, then continuing in a softer voice arms by his side, "I could never hate you. In fact I..." the rest of the sentence was finished in a uncharacteristic mumble. Naruto Shikamaru noticed was a strange shade of red and he was doing that weird finger thing that Hinata always did whenever Naruto was around. "You what?" Shikamaru asked his heart thudding in his chest urging him to continue but it seemed to be futile, it seemed by some twist of cruel fate that now was the only time Naruto's voice couldn't reach above a low murmur. Naruto swallowed and started again but the words seemed to be lodged in his throat, finally giving up Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's hand and pulled him into the nearest dark corner and something soft touched Shikamaru's cheek. Shikamaru's eyes widened but before he could do anything Naruto had gone an orange blur disappearing into the crowd. Shikamaru smiled softly his hand touching his tingling cheek, eyes on Naruto's disappearing back, he would just have to talk to his Naruto tomorrow.


End file.
